


First Year Friendships

by AgentSkyeMorse



Series: Supergirl at Ilvermorny [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, It’s set at Ilvermorny, Kid Fic, Kid Kara Danvers, Kid Lena Luthor, They’re 11 so no ships yet, and doesn’t know how to friend yet, but I got tired of researching every little thing about Ilvermorny, lena is lonely, she’s learning, so let’s just call an mistakes ‘creative licensing’, sorry for any universe mistakes, year 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: L. K. LuthorWest WingLuthor ManorSmallvilleKansasDear Miss LuthorWith great honour, we are pleased to inform you that you Have been invited to attend the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Jack Spheer
Series: Supergirl at Ilvermorny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_L. K. Luthor_

_West Wing_

_Luthor Manor_

_Smallville_

_Kansas_

_Dear Miss Luthor_

_With great honour, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students are expected to arrive at Ilvermorny School on the 24th of August, no later than 6pm._

_Correspondence only required if students choose an alternative magical education and will not be attending I.S.W.W. Attached here is a list of everything you will need to bring._

_Professor J. J’onzz, Deputy Headmaster_

_Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Lena held the paper in clammy hands. Ilvermorny was the best magical institution in the country. Every Luthor had attended since the first Luthors emigrated to the United States, and now she had her acceptance. Lillian had said she wouldn’t be accepted, that she barely had enough magic to qualify as a witch due to her lack of accidental magic. Lillian had been convinced that Lionel had brought home a Nomaj or a Squib when he adopted Lena at the tender age of 4. Now 7 years later she was holding an invitation to Ilvermorny.

Lex, Lena’s older adoptive brother, had graduated Ilvermorny the year before as the top of his class, and then gone on to take a position in the family company LuthorCorp in the research and development division with aspirations to lead once their father retired.

A gentle knock at her bedroom door followed the voice of her nanny, “Miss Lena, your potions tutor has arrived.” Lena tucked the letter back in its envelop before hopping off her bed and straightening her skirt. She’d been attending tutoring since her 11th birthday last October.

“Coming, Miss Elena.” Lena liked this nanny, the latest one since Lex had managed to chase away her last one, though she knew that come August 24th Miss Elena would no longer be required as she would be boarding at Ilvermorny.

It was during dinner that night that, in the scraping silence of knives and forks agains plates that Lena spoke up. Lionel at the head of the table, Lillian to his left, Lex to his right, and Lena herself on Lex’s right.

“I received my Ilvermorny letter this morning.” Followed by a sip of water. “I was wondering if Miss Elena could take me to get my supplies this weekend?” Her parents were far too busy, she knew.

Lillian hummed into her wine. “Not a Squib then.” Was all she said.

“That’s wonderful, Lena.” Her father praised, without looking up from his meal.

Lex didn’t say anything, too engrossed in the tea search he had brought home. Lena took a small bite of her food, waiting for anything more to come, though knowing that it wouldn’t. “May I go to Maddison Avenue on the weekend?” She repeated, looking expectantly to either of her parents, hoping for once for more that ignorance and indifference.

“You have Runes study on Saturday at 3, it wouldn’t do to make a laughing stock of the Luthor name, so be back for it.” Lillian reminded, and Lena had to hold in a smile. That was as good as permission that she would get.

Lena had lessons on most days in the Nomaj subjects, as well as the Magical subjects not requiring active magic. Most people didn’t believe that magic and science could co-exist, but during the study of magical theory, brought back to its roots in a person, there were scientific connections to be made. Not that most magical people knew or cared to know. To them magic was just magic, and to Nomaj’s magic was just a fantasy to dream about, separate to their sciences.

Of course Lillian had always presumed to Lena to be a Nomaj, so her studies had been focussed more in the Nomaj world, such as science, technology, engineering and mathematics, or STEM as the Nomaj’s called it. Lillian had said that if she had to disgrace the Luhor name by not having magic, then at least she would be a decently intelligent Nomaj. Lena had also snuck into Lex’s old school things when she was younger to read all his textbooks several times over.

But now she had been accepted to Ilvermorny, and Lillian would accept nothing but the best which meant her STEM studies would have to be put to the wayside for now.

* * *

Come Saturday morning Lena Luthor dressed in one of her nicer dresses, a pair of Mary Jane shoes with a ribbon in her hair. Today she would be going to Maddison Avenue with Miss Elena to get her Ilvermorny school supplies. In just under 3 months Lena would be at Ilvermorny ready to make a name for herself that wasn’t Lionel, Lillian or Lex Luthor.

“Miss Elena?” Lena approached the Floo enabled fireplace where her nanny was waiting, double checking her small handbag that she had her Gringotts trust vault key.

“Yes, Miss Lena?” Her nanny was in her early 20’s with dark hair, dark eyes, and an olive complexion. Lena liked her because they went out for donuts without telling Lillian sometimes.

“I think I’d like to go to D’Point 10 today, on our way back home.” Their favourite donut shop that happened to be close to Maddison Avenue. “Would that be okay?” Because it may very well be the last time before she started school.

Miss Elena smiled down at her, tossing a pinch of powder into the fire. “Of course, Miss Lena.” The bright green fire flickered and danced before her eyes as they stepped in together. “Maddison Avenue.” Was clearly announced as more powder was thrown into the flames and the Luthor Manor disappeared from view.

Maddison Avenue was busy that day, with many children having gotten their Ilvermornyor other school letters on the 1st of June, like Lena had. The cafes had families stopping for breakfast before shopping, children were stopping at the toy stores and broom stores, shopkeepers were shouting their wares with Sonorus charms to be heard above the bustle. Lena’s favourite bookstore was just off the side in another street, and the place she would be measured for her formal robes was in another avenue further up, but the place that would be their first stop was Gringotts bank, a large, white building run by Goblins at the end of Maddison.

Today would be the day that Lena was allowed access to her trust account, having been provided an allowance from her father until this point, when she was accepted to Ilvermorny (or if she hadn’t been, then her 18th birthday). The Goblin in charge of the Luthor accounts, an older Goblin named Bloodhook, gave her a small pouch with an extension charm for her gold and took them to her vault.

The large doors stared at her, Lena licked her lips, her key felt heavy in her hand. Mountains of Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles, and Bronze Knuts glittered in the firelight. Her school tuition would be paid automatically to Ilvermorny on August 24th unless directed otherwise to the amount of roughly 2,260 Galleons, so she didn’t have to worry about taking that out, but she’d need enough for her supplies and any spending throughout the year.

Some quick math in her head as Lena stared at the coins. About 150 Galleons for her wand, the same roughly for her uniform and formal robes, about 100 Galleons for her books and other supplies, about 50 Galleons for a cauldron.

Stepping over to a control panel next to the door, Lena keyed in for 600 Galleons, watching the amounts vanish from the columns of gold, silver and bronze, and the feeling her pouch gain about a pound of weight (not featherlight, but only a fraction of its actual weight. That should be enough for her school needs and some extra spending throughout the year. If not, she also had some leftover gold from her allowances.

“Where to first, Miss Lena?” Elena questioned once they were outside the bank. The sun was rising higher in the sky, it was close to 10am now, which meant she only had 5 hours before her Runes tutor arrived, so she had 4.5 hours before she had to leave the Avenue.

Lena thought a moment, no matter where she went there would be plenty to carry. “I think my suitcase should be first.” Whilst many would opt for a Wizarding trunk to hold their schooling needs, the Luthor family, and a few others, were known to have magically modified suitcases that met the same needs with a much more stylish finish.

A light forest green case with her initials LKL across the top in silver, a lock that would only open to her fingerprint, and 5 different compartments that would reveal themselves at her command. One compartment for clothes naturally, one for her books, or for potions ingredients which was kept at a constant temperature (improperly stored potions could cause disaster if used), one for personal effects, and a fifth compartment for the rest of her general supplies. It also came with several Luthor standard charms, the family had an account with the maker after all, for lightness, a voice activated shrink charm to make it easier for the admittedly small 11 (nearly 12) year old to handle. Protection and anti-theft charms were also included, as well as Lena selected an extra precaution of a charm that would alert her should anyone other than herself open the case, irregardless of theft or damage intentions.

The next stop, Miss Elena had decided as they waited for the case to be ready. “You’ve waited long enough fo your wand, haven’t you, Miss Lena?” There were 4 main suppliers of wands in the United States; Wolfe, Jonker, Quintana and Beauvais, but the Luthors had a standing tradition of custom made wands from a gentlewizard in Maddison Avenue named Mr Spheer.

Lena idly wondered why everything the Luthors did had to be custom, custom suitcases, custom wands, custom robes. Lillian would probably say something about ‘common people buy common products, Lena’, but in her childish mind custom products wasted far too much time.

“Miss Luthor.” Mr. Spheer was about her fathers age and had had Spheer Wandmakers passed down to him from his father (who had made Lionel’s wand) who had it passed to him as well. A small shop, it was, and it certainly didn’t look like a place a Luthor would normally find themselves intentionally, but the Luthors had long been customers and wouldn’t buy their wands anywhere else. “Ilvermorny already?” Lena could remember the last time she met the man, not long after she’d been adopted by the Luthors, when Lex, in a fit of age, had broken his first wand and needed a new one.

“Yes, Sir.” A small curtsy accompanied the words.

“My Jack will be starting too.” A quiet boy in the corner that Lena hadn’t noticed before looked up at his name, a book on contrasting wand cores in his hands.

“Hello.” The boy gave her a half smile.

“Pleased to meet you.” Lena smiled in return.

“Back this way, young lady.” Mr. Spheer motioned to a door behind him, waving a hand at the door to flip the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’. Miss Elena waited at the front section of the shop as Lena was lead into the back. The magic felt almost suffocating the further back into the shop Lena got.

Wand cores in glass cabinets, everything from Unicorn hairs horn shavings to thestral blood and heartstrings. The woods ranged from oak to cedar to holly, dozens of different types and colours. Lena hadn’t been permitted to be in the room when Lex got his replacement wand when she was 5 and he 13, but now it was finally time for the expectation of a great wand to fall on her.

Lillian had said that the wand had to have been faulty when Lex broke it, not a good fit, had to have been something that Mr. Spheer did wrong. But Lena had seen Lex fly into a fit of rage upon receiving his end of year test results and seeing that he wasn’t top of his class in 1 subject. The wand, half of the East wing of Luthor Manor, three priceless vases and Lex’s first pet owl had been the casualties of his anger. Lena had been very wary of him the rest of the Summer.

“Hold out your dominant hand and let the magic guide you where you need to go.” Mr. Spheer had instructed, Lena looked down to her right hand doubtfully. “Do not fear, Miss Luthor, the magic in you will know what’s best.” Magic, Lena had learned over the past 7 years was complicated. There were genetic reasons behind the magic and who had it, but the research was unfinished as to its full potential, and how what it could do was affected by genetics, biology, and the mind.

For example, the magic in people reacted different ways to different substances (wands and their cores), that much was known, but why different peoples magic reacted in those ways was as yet unknown with various studies underway to find the answers.

Lena closed her eyes and held out her right hand, mentally pleading with herself and her magic to not fail, to find suitable wand materials or the Luthors would truly deem her an unworthy Squib.

Without noticing, Lena had taken steps to one glass case, placing her hand on it firmly, feeling a warmth in her hand. As soon as she she had touched it she stepped away again, feeling warmth spreading again, then her hand had touched something else, then something else. All the while Lena’s eyes remained screwed shut and she pleaded with her magic, unaware that she had chose her materials until her eyes opened and she found herself in front of a block of Acacia wood.

“Well, Miss Luthor, I think we will come to see interesting things from you in the future.” Mr. Spheer stated as he came back into the room, muttering a couple of spells after her spoke, to collect the materials for Lena’s wand. Lena blinked up at him in confusion, be he offered no more information. “It may take some time, I will send an owl when it is ready to be collected. Far too precious to be sent with the bird.” Mr. Spheer walked out after that, gesturing vaguely at the door Lena had first come through, a clear dismissal of the youngest Luthor.

“All set?” Miss Elena questioned when Lena made her way back to the front room. Jack Spheer wasn’t there with his book anymore, and the closed sign remained on the front door.

“I think so.” Lena thought over her words, “Mr. Spheer said he’ll send an owl when it’s ready to collect.” Lex’s wand when she was 5 had only taken 3 hours to construct, they had been told as much and that they shouldn’t need to leave the Avenue. Perhaps he had other wands to make, though Lillian would not be happy if someone of lower status was in front of a Luthor, regardless if she deemed Lena worthy of the name or not. “Books next please, Miss Elena?” To get her mind off the whole wand debacle, her favourite companion in life was always books.

Lena had of course read all of Lex’s first year books, and several of his older year books as well, but a Luthor doesn’t have hand-me-downs, so a full set of first year books was in order, as well as whatever else caught Lena’s attention. Fresh out of Spheer Wandmakers, Lena picked up a book on wand woods, one on wand cores, some extra reading on magical biology, and a book on the origins of Ilvermorny before they stopped for lunch. Lillian always said never to have a fitting after eating, but in her eagerness to purchase her new school supplies Lena had foregone breakfast. Miss Elena wouldn’t tell Lillian.

“Hi!” Lena startled when the girl getting a uniform fitting on the pedestal next to her spoke. “Ilvermorny?” The blonde asked, not waiting for a response before continuing. “I am, first year, and my sister is going into second year, but we weren’t sure I’d be accepted so I had California Public as a backup.” The Luthors would probably have a heart attack at the thought of a public school, magical or not. “I’m Kara, what’s your name?”

Lena blinked a moment, that had been a lot of words in not a lot of time. “My name is Lena, I’ll be in first year too.” The blonde beamed at her in response.

“Maybe we can be friends?” The girl looked hopeful, her blue eyes bright. “If you want? I know Alex, that’s my sister, would like if I had a friend instead of annoying her all the time.” Then her brow furrowed with a little crinkle between her eyebrows. “Not that you should feel like you have to be friend or anything, but if you want, we could be friends?” Luthors didn’t have friends, they have acquaintances or connections or colleagues, but not friends. Lex had told her that no one wanted to be her friend, they wanted the Luthor name, the Luthor money, the Luthor connections, not friendship.

“I’d like a friend.” The words came out almost wistfully, but now they were out and Lena couldn’t take them back. Looking at Kara’s happy grin, she didn’t particularly want to take them back either. Someone was happy at the prospect of being her friend and she hadn’t mentioned her last name at all.

“Awesome!” Kara did a little hop in place before being scolded by the young witch doing her fitting. “Are you getting the train to school? We could sit together! You can meet my sister and my cat, Streaky, and maybe we’ll even be in the same house. But it’s okay if we’re not, we can still be friends in different houses.”

Luthors (amongst the countless other things) didn’t take public transport, so Lena wouldn’t be going on the public train, the Ilvermorny Express, but rather would either Floo or Portkey to the school. The Ilvermorny Express was a magical train capable of travelling long distances in mere minutes, but with stops at all major cities across the United States, Canada, and Mexico, it would take several hours, if not the whole day if you were one of the first stops by the train. Floo access or a Portkey didn’t come at a cheap price (unlike the 5 Knut cost of the Ilvermorny Express) but was infinitely quicker, and involved less contact wit people the Luthors deemed below their station.

“I don’t think I’ll be on the train, sorry, I’ll be with my family for most of the day so I’ll probably Floo or Portkey.” A small white lie, as it was doubtful any of her family would notice much what time she left. Lex may notice and one to see her off, but he’d been very busy as of late and hadn’t been spending much time with her at all.

Kara’s bright face fell, but not for long. “That’s okay, we’ll still see each other at school, though, right?”

“Right.” Lena confirmed right before the young witch doing her fitting told her she was done. Only minimal measurements had been needed as all the Luthors got fitted several times a year and she hadn’t grown much since the last time. “See you at school.” Were her parting words.

“Making friends, are we?” Miss Elena grinned at her, having waited outside and picked up a few other things that Lena would need.

Lena mused over her words and her previous interaction. “I think so... I hope so at least.” She really hoped so, Lena could count on one hand the number of friends she’d had since living with the Luthors (and she couldn’t remember very well if she did before the Luthors). One had been Lex, the most important person in her life when he hadn’t been at school, but he had been busy at the family company since graduation. Though he was still her best friend. Her nanny Miss Elena was her friend, though she was paid to care of her. Her previous nanny Miss Katherine had been her friend before she had been fired after an altercation with Lex. Her father was sometimes her friend, it depended on how much he had been drinking as to whether he was friendly or not. And now Kara, the girl from the uniform fitting who had contemplated California Public Magical Academy if she had not been accepted to Ilvermorny.

Lena wouldn’t tell her mother that part.

Life with the Luthors had been sheltered, she knew that, but maybe it would be slightly less so with her one new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The 24th of August came very quickly for Lena, between her tutoring lessons, her reading, and her daydreaming about things like classes with other students, and friends, just under 3 months had flown by.

Lillian hadn’t been impressed at first when Lena had returned from her trip to Maddison Avenue without a wand, but then Mr. Spheer had sent a letter to say that it was ready and advising that he was sorry it had take so long (3 days) but that it had been such a powerful combination of materials that he needed to be excessively careful with them. That had made Lillian if not proud, then at least tolerant of her adoptive daughter.

An Acacia wand with an Applewood grip, acromantula venom and the hair of a powerful Irish mermaid is what laid in the box presented to Lena when she returned to Maddison Avenue 3 days after her initial trip. A swift wave of the 11 inch wand had warmth in Lena’s body and golden spark coming out the end of the wooden with a distinctly happy note in the air. Well worth the 175 Galleons in Lena’s opinion, and she shouldn’t need another new composition for years. All Spheer wands came with a case, arm holster and cleaning kit to keep ones wand in the best condition possible.

The morning of August 24th dawned hot and dry. Lena would be getting the Floo not long after breakfast. Her suitcase was packed neatly, her wand was carefully in its holster, her owl (Tatia, a black owl with a sweet disposition) was sleeping in her cage, Lillian had said barely more than goodbye and a reminder that perfect grades were expected, Lionel had stared at her sadly long enough for her to be worried before hugging her tightly, saying sorry, and good luck. Sorry for what, Lena was unsure, but it was the most her father had shown affection in at least a couple of years.

“You don’t think I’d miss my baby sisters last day at home, did you?” Lena looked up from her breakfast to see Lex, she had honestly thought he had forgotten and gone to work like normal, but he was still there!

“Lex!” Her chair scraped as she got up to hug her big brother. He was in a good mood and ruffled her hair, much to her feigned annoyance. He hadn’t forgotten, she was more happy about that than the notion of having to fix her hair or maintain propriety right now.

“Little Lena, I’m going to miss you.” The affection in his eyes made Lena’s heart sing.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Lex.” The words were slightly muffled as she flung herself into hugging him, her face pressed to his stomach.

“Are you kidding, you won’t have time to miss me.” He held her at arms length and knelt down to her height. “You’re going to be so busy with classes you won’t even notice your big old brother isn’t there.”

Lena frowned at him as he brushed a lock of her dark hair back. “I’ll always miss you, Lex.” He was her most favourite person, he was the one to tell her what was wrong when she made her first robot, he was the one that taught her to play chess, he was the one that would shelter her from an angry Lillian or a drunk Lionel. He was her big brother, her everything.

“I know, Little Lena.” He stood back up and smoothed out his suit. “Now, let’s get you off to prove the good Luthor name.” Lena nodded, took one last sip of juice and then straightened her back. If nothing else at school, she would make Lex proud.

Standing the spitting green flames of the Floo fireplace, Lena could see her brother and Miss Elena, she gave them one last smile before clearly enunciating “Ilvermorny!” As she threw down the powder. A glimpse of Lex coldly telling Miss Elena the Luthor had no need for her now and to collect her things and leave was the last think Lena saw before she found herself stumbling on her way out of the fireplace.

The Floo hall of Ilvermorny was an old looking room with soot on nearly every surface, there was an adult with teachers robes in the middle of the room, and a couple of other students milling about the room. The architecture looked like it hadn’t been update in a few hundred years, and the curtains on the large cathedral style window had large discoloured spots and holes in them. The room smelt of fire and soot, the arching roof way up high looked like it was held together with nothing more than magic, and all fireplaces had several bricks missing around the opening.

Lena couldn’t have been more excited to finally be there!

“Name please, so I can check you in.” The wizard in the teachers robes requested once she made her way over to him.

“Luthor, Lena K.” Lena recited, straightening her spine once again. The wizard tapped at he paper he was holding with his wand.

“This is your introduction pamphlet, a map of the grounds, and general information.” He handed her each with a kindly smile. “The train with the other students should arrive around 6pm, there is a room just out this down and first door on the left where some other students will be mixing whilst we for the Sorting. You are free to go anywhere that is in green on your map, however we do discourage it until tomorrow, after the Sorting.”

“Thank-you.” Lena nodded, accepting the information. 8.5 hours. Lena had 8.5 hours until the Ilvermorny Express would arrive with the other students (her prospective friend Kara included) and it was discouraged that she go anywhere in hat time. The first door on the left held an enlarged room with a food table set up, some tables for sitting, several chairs for sitting and relaxing or reading, there looked to be a game of gobstones happening in one corner.

Whilst the last nearly 3 months had seemed to fly by, Lena found the next 8 hours dragging on. She read a chapter of one of her books, became annoyed by the increasingly loud gobstones players arguing about quidditch, watched as one boy in particular seemed to have a constant plate of food in hands and talked with his mouth full, double, triple and quadruple checked that she hadn’t forgotten her new wand, and cleaned any remnants of soot of her Mary Janes.

All in the first hour and a half.

“Acacia and Applewood with mermaid hair and acromantula venom!” A boy was in front of her.

“Excuse me?” Lena raised her eyebrows at him, it was Mr. Spheer’s son, Jack.

“Your wand,” he clarified, though it didn’t clear anything up for Lena. “That’s what it is, isn’t? Dad spent 3 days on it an nearly blew up his workshop.”

“Oh.” Lena wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to that. “Yes, that’s what my wand is.” That seemed to make Jack happy, and give him invitation as he sat next to her in another armchair.

“I’m Jack.”

“Lena.” It felt odd to have him know everything about her wand before he knew her name.

“The combination encourages loyalty and power.” Jack continued, holding up the book he was carrying as if to prove it, it appeared to be a book on wand woods and cores and their properties.

“I read that even if one material means one certain thing that if it’s paired with something else it can have an entirely opposite meaning, is that true?” Something Lena could rely on was research, and she had done a lot of it. The conversation continued from there; through wand lore to the very fabric of magic before Lena knew a tall man with dark skin had brought the entire rooms attention to him. The room which had had roughly a dozen occupants when Lena arrive at 9:30 now held about 100 students of varying ages and didn’t include the students arriving by train.

“The Ilvermorny Express will be here in a few moments, if older students could head to your tables and first years smarten up.” Jack jumped up as if he had been burned at the words as the older students started to mumble, pack up what they were doing and head for the door. “You may leave you trunks here, they will be taken to your dorm once you have been sorted.” Though reluctant to do so, Lena stacked her suitcase by the wall with the other trunks and few cases.

The boy who had been eating all day without fail was now alternating between nervous and overconfident, Jack was jumping around the room with nervous energy, another girl was twisting her wan in the air was red sparks coming out the tip. The man who had spoken had a badge on his chest that J. J’onzz. The Deputy Headmaster.

Luthors weren’t meant to get nervous, or anything like it. Lex had never seemed nervous. Lena took a deep breath. This was school and if there was one thing Lena had always been good at, it was learning.

Through one of the large windows Lena could see the sun setting, during her discussions with Jack, she hadn’t noticed it getting later, her 8.5 hour wait had seemed almost nonexistent with a thrilling conversation to be had. A low din of voices started behind the door, getting louder and more students approached. The four first years left in the room gravitated together, watching the door as the voices got closer. Closer. Closer. Until the door burst open and the voices were loud and uncomfortable to Lena’s ears as first year students flooded into the room and older students called out and continued on to the Dining Hall.

“Welcome, Students, to Ilvermorny.” Once the door had finally closed Professor J’onzz started talking and a hush fell over the group of 11 year olds. “This is a great institution of magic with a rich history which I hope all of you will come respect and be a part of. In a few moments time I will lead you to Dining Hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses, each with their own history and attributes.” Lex had been in Horned Serpent, as had their father, and his father before him, and his father before him. It was expected of Lena to be in Horned Serpent too. “Your house may collect or deduct points from your favour or misdeeds, but bear in mind that friends and family even may be spread across the school. So whilst house loyalty is encouraged, so too is school unity.” Several students mumbled a little at the words, but were quickly silenced with a sharp look from Professor J’onzz. “The Sorting will be in the Sorting Room by the front of the school where you will step to the Gordian Knot and wait for one or more of the carved representations of the houses to react. Most of you will get one reaction, some will get two, very few will get three reactions. In the event of multiple houses reacting to you, the choice will be yours. Once the choice is made however, it cannot be undone, so choose carefully. After you have been sorted you will proceed through the Sorting Room to the Dining Hall and join your housemates at the designated table.” Professor J’onzz paused for a moment to let his speech sink in.

The Sorting used to be in front of the whole school, but efficiency over the years had lead to the current method. Lena had read that the students used to proceed from the Sorting Room to the Wand Selection Room whereupon they would choose a wand after being sorted. Lena much preferred the new method in which her custom wand was tucked in the holster up her sleeve.

“Follow me.” The words were quiet, but the students obeyed with minimal noise as Professor J’onzz opened the door to the main lobby of the school.

“Hey!” Lena jumped around the bright voice suddenly next to her. Kara.

“Hi.” Kara was nearly skipping along beside her. “How was the train.”

Kara let out a quiet squeal. “So. Awesome!” Lena blinked once at her and it seemed to be the only invitation Kara needed as she launched into a long winded ramble on the ‘awesomeness’ of the Ilvermorny Express. Whilst it sounded fantastical, Luthors did not ride public transit. Kara’s excitement turned to whispers once they reached the Sorting Hall and Professor J’onzz started reading names alphabetically, starting with Arias, Samantha.

Theirs appeared to be a rather small class (as most Ilvermorny classes were as it was a private institution) with only 50 students in the first year. With so few students it didn’t take long for Professor J’onzz to call out for ‘Danvers, Kara’ causing the hyperactive blonde to bounce over to the Gordian Knot.

The wooden carving of the Puckwudgie (a distant cousin of the Goblin) raised its wooden arrow high in the sky at the same time as the Wampus (a large feline type creature) let out a roar of acceptance. Two houses. Kara had been accepted to two houses. Now she had to choose which she would like to be in. The frown on Kara’s face looked comically out of place as the decision was placed on her.

Wampus the warrior house, or Puckwudgie the heart and healing house.

“Puckwudgie please.” Kara’s voice was clear but reverent as she chose. As soon as she spoke, Kara’s school uniform changed to match the Puckwudgie colours and the breast of her vest emblazoned with the Puckwudgie crest. With one last look back, Kara ran from the Sorting Room into the Dining Hall.

Daxam, Michael, the boy who like food more than keeping his new uniform clean was next. Luthor, by her alphabet came before Spheer so Lena would be sorted before Jack. A slow, deep breath and Lena straightened her back, holding her head high and intent on making Lex proud as she walked forward when her name was called.

The Puckwudgie raised its arrow, the Wampus roared in approval, the gemstone on the Horned Serpents forehead light up brightly, the large Thunderbird beat its wooden wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t actually know when Ilvermorny start school, or even Americans in general, so I get went with the last week before Summer ends, and they arrive on a Friday every year (so the date will change each year) so that they have the weekend to prepare before actual classes start.
> 
> Re Lena’s wand; all the ingredients have different means and strengths, and it creates a very powerful wand.
> 
> Re the sorting; 1, I took some creative liberties. 2, I spent a lot of time thinking about the houses before deciding so I hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

The last time all 4 house carvings had chosen a student had been in 1894, and that student had gone on to become the President of MACUSA (Magical Congress if the United States if America).

Lena gulped down her fears and worries and doubts. The carvings had settled, though they watched her expectantly.

Wampus was a warrior house, for the strong and loyal and brave.

Horned Serpent was for the scholars and the thinkers and the innovators, that’s where she was expected to go.

Thunderbirds were ambitious, independent and adventurous.

Puckwudgie was the house of loyalty, healing and heart.

“Horned Serpent, please.” The Serpents stone glowed bright again as the other 3 settled back, the magic washed over Lena, and her uniform changed to match her new house.

She hoped Kara wouldn’t be upset.

Lena liked the idea of having Kara as a friend.

The Dining Hall was large and held over a dozen tables, one large long table for the teachers at the head of the Hall, and several small circular tables for a dozen or so students each, separated into house sections. The intricate Serpent on Lena’s uniform matched the back left tables of the Hall with the large Serpent banner above them. The Puckwudgies on the left front tables, she spotted Kara who was applauding and cheering just like the other Serpent students.

The other first year girl who hadn’t taken the train came after Schott, Winslow (chosen by Horned Serpent and Puckwudgie, house Puckwudgie) and her name was Sinclair, Veronica, chosen by Thunderbird house alone. Spheer, Jack was next and he was chosen by Horned Serpent house alone. At least Lena would know one of her housemates.

After all students had been sorted and announced, Professor J’onzz came through to the hall and sat at the teachers table, next the largest ornamental chair in the middle. Professor C. Grant, the Headmistress rose from her chair.

“I expect nothing short of greatness from all of you this year, though I’m sure at least some of you will fall short, others I hope to see rise above.” Professor Grant started her speech. “I’m sure you all don’t need to be coddled with a long speech about not to disappoint myself and your families and houses, but if you really need one, see your heads of house. Now eat.” A few people around Lena mumbles about the speech, but it was soon overridden as good started appearing on platters in front of them.

Greatness seemed to be a theme. Luthors were great, Lex expected her to be great, Professor Grant expected greatness from not just her, but all the students. Lena wondered what would happen if she wasn’t great? Professor Grant, though she expected greatness, also seemed to expect failure. Lena didn’t handle failure well. Failure was a sign that she wasn’t good enough and would disappoint Lex. The Luthors had never experienced anything less than the best, so she had no idea how they would react if she managed to fail them and not be the best. Lex would be worst of all to disappoint because he had spent so long in the Summers of her childhood teaching her how not to fail. He had been one of the only constants in her childhood, and she had spent every Summer trying to gain his approval, to lose it now would probably break her.

The welcoming feast in the Dining Hall had been loud ad crowded. Based on 50 students in her year, and give or take the same all other years, there had to be around 350 students, plus the teachers. That was the most people Lena had ever been around during her sheltered life with the Luthors, even at the annual Christmas ball Lena was only ever present to make the Luthors look charitable for having taken in an orphan and there had only ever been 50 people or less.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Jack had sat next to her and his voice sounded distant amongst he roar of the other students talking and eating and scraping their cutlery. At least dinner with the Luthors had always been a quiet affair. A glance to the side showed Jack’s plate filled with a decent amount of food, though not so much that it was overflowing like some other students who it appeared had no sense of propriety.

“I’m not very hungry, thank-you.” Her stomach was too twisted in knots to eat anything. Jack gave her a concerned look, likely remembering that she had said the same at lunch time in the waiting room earlier in the day, but she forced herself to smile at him until he returned to his own food.

Lena found herself idly wishing Miss Elena were there because her nanny would offer to take her for donuts, but Miss Elena didn’t even wrk for the Luthors by now, with Lena the youngest and now at school there was no need for a nanny in the household. Lillian would probably have a fit at the idea o Lena having donutsanyway. Lillian would have a fit about a lot of thins that Lena wanted, so Lena didn’t usually tell Lillian, but instead forced herself to forget them. Lena had a sip of water and thought of how she would have to write to her parents to tell her about the Sorting. They would need to know before the other students told their parents and it ended up in the papers.

The last time all 4 house carvings had accepted one student had been in 1894, and that student had become the youngest President of MACUSA in history at the age of 37. Seraphina Picquery had chosen Horned Serpent (likely not for the same reasons Lena had) and because it was during the time that students didn’t get their wands until after they were Sorted, she had gone to the Wand Selection Room and had been chosen by a controversial wand at the time because it contained Rougarou hair which was thought to be a dark magic wand.

The news would surely break that the carvings had all 4 decided one student again after over 100 years, and that it was a Luthor too would cause a stir, like most things in the Luthor family tended t, so i was in Lena’s best interest to send her parents a letter as soon as she could so they would not be caught in surprise.

* * *

As the feast came to a close, most students stuffed silly with food and sweets, Lena’s glass still half full of water in front of her, Professor Grant stood once again, causing a hush to fall over the hall. “Prefects, if they can muster the brainpower, will now lead the first years to their common rooms for a house meeting that none of you will pay attention to, then to your dormitories. Your house has no bearing on your sleeping arrangements, but rather you ill be placed with your own year and gender,so... run along.” Two sharp claps followed and the hall again sprang into action. Several older students around the hall stood and started calling for their first years, 2nd through 4th year students and non Prefects went straight to their dorms, mingling amongst the houses as they stampeded around the school, somehow louder than they had been before.

Horned Serpents common room was full of the school colours, plush armchairs, a large fireplace, several small tables for studying at, a selection of books took up an entire wall, and a notice board on the opposite wall that was noticeably blank, though it was only the first day and term was yet to actually begin.

“My name is Andrea Rojas.” One older girl seemed to have been selected to speak for the 3 Prefects, all gathered in front of the 4 first year Horned Serpents. “If you have any problems in school, please come to us or any of the other house Prefects, house unity is important, but so is school unity. Your house is for school competition, teams, and points, but we encourage you to mingle with the other houses and years. You will learn with your house, Horned Serpent is a house for the mind, so learning is one of our philosophies. We have along history of great minds coming through our house, and I expect all of you to follow suit.” More greatness was expected of her, Lenacould feel a pit in her stomach already. “Your dorms will be with the other houses and you will be with other students of your own year. These dorms will be the same of your schooling career unless you are made to be Prefects or heads later on, so get to know your dorm mates and try not to get on their bad sides. I will take the girls to their dorms, this is Thomas Coville, and he will be taking the boys to their dorm.” An older boy with a discerning smile waved at them. “Tomorrow you will be given schedules for your basic classes and will have to report your elective classes to a prefect or head of house by 6pm, the notice board in the common room will have information on upcoming academic and sporting team tryouts as well as tutoring resources, house notifications, and the weekly changing password. Currently our password is Picquery.” After the form President, Lena came to realise. “Now follow us to your dorms, I’m sure you’re all very tired after the busy day.”

Lena was the only girl fo the 4 Horned Serpent first years, with Jack and two other boys she had forgotten the names of following Thomas Coville to the boys dormitories. Class sizes were usually small at Ilvermorny, it helped to teach the students better and minimise accidental magic mishaps. Lena was one of 4 in her house, Wampus had gained the most students with 23 new students this year, the most Lena remembered reading about in a long time (though Horned Serpents had an unusually small sorting this year), Thunderbird had gained 9 new students and Puckwudgie had Kara and 13 others for a total of 14. That’s what the class sizes usually were, not a 4 or a 23, but Lena would have to make do. Not a lot of students valued the mind this year, Lillian and Lex might just see it as Lena being an elite one of only 4 worthy students. She could only hope.

“Try not to feel too overwhelmed.” Andrea Rojas had started talking again and Lena hoped she hadn’t missed too much of it whilst she was thinking. “I know you’re in a small house, and he only girl, but most of the classes are shared so I’m sure you’ll hardly notice. And if anyone gives you any trouble, come to me, we don’t tolerate bullying, and we need to stick together to prove what women in Horned Serpent can do.” Lena nodded silently, following the older through the halls until they reached a door nearly as large as the giant front doors they had passed in the entry hall earlier in the night.

Girls was written in curly font above the door, and the password was simply stating ones name and having the door reading your magic to determine you were who you said you were. Inside was a common room about the same size as the Horned Serpent common room with 7 doors branching off at even intervals that a plaque declaring which year was in which room.

“Try to get some sleep.” Were Andrea Rojas’ parting words, gesturing to the 1st year door and heading for the 6th year door herself. The 1st year door had branched off once inside to 5 other hallways, each containing 5 beds (only 23 of the 50 students were female so hopefully the boys dorms account for extras) and 5 separate bathrooms to be shared by each room.

Lena let out e a breath of relief when she saw her name on a plaque L. Luthor, in the same group as K. Danvers, and only one other student, V. Sinclair. She had gotten lucky with being in the infilled dorm room. Inside the room was simple, yet elegant, 3 bed with four poster hanging were spaced around the room, large windows would let he light in between each bed come morning, three large dressers sat next to each with one for each girl, their trunks and suitcases were at the end of a bed already, and there was a door off o the side leading to a bathroom equiped with 3 vanities, 3 showers, 3 small cubby holes, and 1 large bath. Lena supposed not a lot of students would choose to have a bath when faced with the convenience of a shower.

Her forest green suitcase with the silver LKL on the top was positioned at the end of the middle bed, completely unharmed and waiting for her. On the dresser next to her bed was Tatia her owl’s cage, though the black was missing. KZD (who she could only presume to be Kara) also had a cat carrier on her dresser that was empty, and VES didn’t appear to have a pet carrier with her belonging. Lena let out a small sigh, Andrea had told her to get some sleep, but sh wasn’t quite tired yet so she decided to unpack her belongings. Folding in the dresser, a photo of her and Lex on top, some owl treats for when Tatia returned and her perch set up near Lena’s bed, her robes and cloaks in the large 3-section closet opposite the bathroom, and some paper and a pen to write her parents about the sorting.

_Dear Mother and Father_

Lena didn’t get any further before the door burst open andA whirlwind of came bouncing into the room. It appeared Kara had arrived. “Hi, Lena!” The girl always seemed so happy and Lena idly wondered how. “This is so cool, isn’t it? We get to be roommates! Even though we’re not in the same houses, and my sister is really close, like when we shared a room before she started here. And we’re going to learn magic and flying and all sorts of cool things. I bet they’ll even give us homework and I might do it without complaining, but maybe not cause it’s still and blegh.” As she spoke, Kara bounced around the room, look at every little thing, her voice muffling when her head poked into the bathroom, before finally coming to a stop in front of the raven haired young girl. Lena let out a surprised squeak when arms suddenly wrapped around her in a strong hug. Lena could count the number of hugs she’d received throughout her childhood that weren’t from her nanny, and it wasn’t a comfortable experience. She wasn’t a physically affectionate person, but Kara seemed to be. Maybe she would have to rethink her friendship with the blonde if hugs were an included side affect. “When did you think we’ll have our first flying lesson? Eliza wouldn’t let me fly at home much, but I think I’d want to be on the racing team. Alex wants to be on the quidditch team, but she didn’t make it last year. She wants to be a beater, but I think I like flying fast more than hitting things. Maybe we could even fly against other school!” Kara didn’t seem to notice Lena’s discomfort, or lack of conversational participation as she kept talking.

Kara continued to talk at a million words a minute, unpacking some of her things, haphazardly stuffing clothes into the drawers of her dresser. Lena winced as she watched, Kara’s uniforms would surely be creased now, Lillian would never allow Lena to do something so pedestrian as wrinkle her clothing. Lillian. Lena had to finish her letter to her parents as Kara continued to ramble and unpack. Lena’s section in the closet was neat and orderly, her robes and cloaks organised by need. Kara was hanging her clothes in no recognisable order, Lena hoped her other roommate, Veronica Sinclair, was at least neater than Kara.

With her letter to her parents finished, checked for spelling and grammar, and signed, Lena wondered if Tatia would be back soon. If she had gone for breakfast then the owl may not be back for a couple of hours, depending on when she had left, and though Tatia was by no means the fastest owl, Lena was sure she would be faster than having to use one of the school owls. She also imagined that her parents would be none too pleased if after purchasing Lena her owl carrier owl, a school bird came in its place to Luthor Manor. Magical owls were certainly faster than the average mundane owl, but even still it would Tatia at least 5 hours to cross from Massachusetts to Kansas. Given that it was currently after 11pm, if she hoped to have Tatia reach her parents before the got to them some other way, the bird would need to leave by midnight to get the by dawn.

Kara appeared to have run out of steam as she was now sitting on her bed, eyes half closed and mouth agape, clearly very close to sleep without having changed into her pyjamas. Lena herself selected a pair of pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change as the last girl finally arrived in their shared room. Veronica Sinclair was the other first year girl who had take Floo or Portkey to the school. They hadn’t spoken during the day, but Lena knew of the Sinclair’s, her father did business with Veronica’s father on rare occasions, and Lillian said the Sinclair’s were barely acceptable company, though she imagined Lillian would prefer the Sinclair’s over the Danvers’ who she had never heard of before.

By the time Lena returned from the bathroom in her pyjamas, Tatia had returned was sitting on her perch, nipping at some of the treats Lena had set out. “Hi, Girl.” Lena stroked the dark black feathers, Tatia leaning into her touch. Kara was now completely asleep in the next bed and Veronica had drawn the curtain shut around her own bed. “Do you think you’re up to a flight?” A soft hoot replied, Lena picked up one of the treats and held it out for the bird. “I need to get this letter to my parents before they hear from someone else.” The letter was sealed and stamped with the Luthor crest. Tatia ate her treat then held out a leg. Lena carefully put the letter in a travel canister to protect it from the elements and let Tatia’s talons close around it. “Thanks, Tatia.” Lena smiled, Tatia trilled lowly. “You don’t need to hurry back, you can rest on the way if you like.” Tatia hooted again before taking flight, up to the owl opening at the top of one of the windows, and into the dark of the night, disappearing almost instantly due to her dark feathers.

Lena looked around her room, Veronica with her curtains drawn, Kara snoring ever so slightly, still fully dressed, and Lena alone. Miss Elena had shown Lena how to set an alarm charm before she had left, so now Lena climbed into the foreign bed, set her wand to wake her in the morning, and drew her curtains closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a bit, meant to update earlier, but I have the attention span of a gnat.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got a new Bluetooth keyboard and now I can properly type on my iPad and... this happened, 23,000 words in 3 days...  
> It’s set at Ilvermorny because America, but I’m taking a lot of creative liberties here, so don’t @ me on that.  
> Not good at tagging so please recommend tags.
> 
> No Beta, but if you want to volunteer let me know ‘cause I have a severe allergy to checking my work before posting.


End file.
